Le coeur a ses raisons, et la raison doit prendre ses responsabilités
by Barron P'tit Pois
Summary: C'était un dimanche comme un autre. Enfin, non. Il y avait cet enfant, maintenant, entre son partenaire et son chat. Merde, il ne boira plus [OS ; ERASERMIC]


Titre: Le coeur a ses raisons, et la raison doit prendre ses responsabilités.  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, ofc, je suis sur quand même. _C'est la base._

Correction : Moïra-chan (Momo a.k.a meilleure autrice de ce fandom)

Random résumé : C'était un dimanche comme un autre. Enfin, non. Il y avait cet enfant, maintenant, entre son partenaire et son chat.  
Merde, il ne boira plus jamais.

Pour les anecdotes, sachez que :  
Je n'ai pas écrit sérieusement pendant des mois, si ce n'est des années. Et là, Momo arrive, et elle me fait _HEY REGARDE CE TRUC C'EST BIEN_ et me voilà foutu, foutu et re-re-refoutu. J'ai écrit douze mille mots en quelques jours, à peine. Bon, une partie est passée à la trap de la correction, mais ça reste un petit bébé de plus de dix mille mots quand même. Désolé si c'est maladroit, premier OS sur ce fandom, et premier texte en terme de fanfiction depuis VRAIMENT longtemps. Mais bon, voilà. Ah, et j'ai décidé de noyer cette partie du fandom de fluff. Et d'un truc plus sombre et douloureux mais ça c'est en cours donc euh je vais me taire sur un dernier remerciement à ma moitié qui m'a hurlé dessus sur skype/discord/sms/appels/irl pour que je continue cette petite merde envers et contre tout. 3  
Momo is the best, Aizawa is my waifu, et mon anglais est toujours douteux btw.  
Enjoy 3

* * *

Il était toujours un peu comme un adolescent en crise, le dimanche matin : étalé sur le canapé à moitié endormi, dans une léthargie proche de la mort cérébrale, avec un bol de céréales. C'était une de ses journées préférées, à vrai dire, la seule où il se permettait de rester dans son vieux pyjama orné d'un magnifique motif à têtes de chats plus ou moins effrayantes. Il mangeait le petit-déjeuner préparé avec amour par son compagnon qui tentait de ne pas être trop bruyant, et se contentait de fredonner quelques airs à voix basse en écoutant de la musique avec un vieux casque tout aussi abîmé que son pyjama, que Shouta lui avait offert, au lycée. C'était il y a plus de dix ans, et cette vieille chose fonctionnait encore relativement convenablement. Il se posait ensuite sur le canapé pour y flâner, entre un livre, des copies à corriger ou une émission idiote à la télé, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Hizashi qui s'occupait comme il pouvait en évitant les mouvements brusques pour ne pas l'embêter. Ce dimanche, à dix heures presque quand il quitta enfin leur lit, il songea que cette fin de semaine serait comme toutes les autres agréable.

Mal lui en prit, puisqu'à peine debout, il entendit un _crétin_ s'acharner sur la sonnette de la porte. Hizashi ne l'entendait pas, son casque vissé sur les oreilles, le professeur n'eut donc pas le choix que de s'aventurer près du battant en bois, sans grande considération pour ses vêtements si on voulait le voir vêtu correctement, il ne fallait pas venir à l'improviste, et encore moins un dimanche matin. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au judas et, perplexe, ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir une femme d'environ trente-cinq ou quarante ans qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Sans même un regard pour lui, elle se tourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Je.. Je suis désolée... Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça, mais... Je ne peux plus m'en occuper ! Je.. Je vais bientôt... Prends soin de ton fils ! Adieu ! »

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire « oui », « non » ou même « merde », elle s'en alla à une vitesse folle. Le regard épuisé de Shouta se posa sur un enfant de cinq ou six ans qui se dandinait, visiblement un peu perdu, la tête relevée vers son - … Son père ?!

« Mais... » Il soupira. Garder son calme. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet enfant dehors, déjà. Il le laissa entrer, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler sur son compagnon, ce dernier laissa tomber son casque dans son cou, accompagné de quelques mèches blondes qui avaient décidé de fuir son chignon maladroit. A la vue de l'enfant, Hizashi écarquilla les yeux.

« _Hey dude !_ C'est quoi ça ?! »

Shouta pinça son nez avec agacement. Il prit le petit par la main, puisqu'il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé un peu trop haut pour lui. Il fit ensuite un signe de la tête au grand crétin blond qui partageait sa vie, et il ferma la porte peut-être un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Une femme est arrivée et l'a déposé devant la porte. Elle a dit des choses bizarres. Je crois que c'est mon fils. Mais je ne sais pas comment cela aurait pu se produire.

- _Wait wait wait Eraser_ , tu as un _fils_? Mais depuis quand ?

-... Environ deux minutes et une poignée de secondes. Mais bref. Il y a anguille sous roche. Il va falloir retrouver son _vrai_ père parce que ça ne peut pas être moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis homosexuel, Hizashi.

-... _True_ »

Le professionnel leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit rapidement dans le salon, où l'enfant avait l'air mal à l'aise, à jouer avec ses doigts et balancer ses pieds pour tenter de s'occuper, n'osant toucher à rien. _Au moins, il est pas chiant_ ,songea-t-il, avant de se poser à genoux devant lui. Il esquissa un très léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et ébouriffa doucement la tignasse foncée du petit.

« Bon, déjà... C'est quoi, ton prénom ?

-... A-Akira... Vous êtes vraiment mon papa ? »

Shouta eut une légère sueur froide, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son compagnon en renfort. _Akira_. Il n'était pas sûr de comment vivre cette information – car, outre le fait qu'Akira était un prénom extrêmement commun, c'était également celui de son propre père. Est-ce que cela signifiait que cette femme le connaissait réellement ? Etait-il réellement le père de cet enfant ? Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas d'une situation de ce genre, où il aurait pu avoir une relation sexuelle avec une femme. Il aurait fallut qu'il soit -

 _Oh, wait._ Merde, quand il était nerveux, il prenait les habitudes langagières douteuses de son compagnon. Il y avait cinq ans et quelques mois, il se souvenait à peu près, Hizashi était parti pour une semaine. Il pouvait survivre, bien sûr, la solitude ne lui posait pas un problème plus grand que cela, mais un soir il s'était avéré un peu plus déprimé qu'à l'habituel. All Might, qu'il trouvait un peu ridicule mais qui n'en restait pas moins un ancien camarade de lycée – et désormais un collègue de travail – l'avait invité à boire un verre. Ou trente, peut être, il avait peu de souvenirs, si ce n'était que ce crétin de héros lui avait juré de ne rien dire à personne, et que lui ne comprenait même pas de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Mais cet enfant ne pouvait pas avoir cinq ans, non ? Enfin, peut être un peu moins, une grossesse durait presque une année, mais...

« Je peux te demander ton âge, Akira ? » Il resta aussi calme et rassurant qu'il le pouvait. Si cette situation était source de stress pour lui, un adulte héros professionnel de plus de trente ans, elle devait l'être d'autant plus pour un enfant.

Un enfant qui pencha la tête sur le côté, et fronça les sourcils avec un sourire, l'air fier de lui.

« Je vais avoir cinq ans ! »

 _Oh shit._

« Hizashi, tu peux t'occuper de lui un instant ? »

Il tenta une expression qui se voulait... Il n'était pas sûr de quoi, mais son sourire ressemblait à une grimace entre l'exaspération de voir son dimanche gâché, l'anxiété soudaine déclenchée par cette situation – il était héros professionnel, pas un putain de père ! - sans parler de l'incertitude de l'avenir de cet enfant ou du sien, et plus que tout, un peu de culpabilité.

Dans un couple lambda, les deux partenaires se jurent amour et fidélité à plus ou moins long terme. Bien sûr, d'autres configurations existent plusieurs partenaires entre eux, ou des couples libres même, ou beaucoup de compositions auxquelles il n'avait pas le cœur de réfléchir. Ceci étant dit, lui était dans un couple lambda, ou tout du moins, cela n'avait jamais été statué autrement. Donc, s'il était effectivement le père de cet enfant, cela sous-entendait qu'il avait eu une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un d'autre que son compagnon. Il s'en voulait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, pas tant pour l'acte en lui-même, qu'à la pensée d'avoir potentiellement blessé Hizashi, bien plus à cheval sur ce genre de détails que lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre un instant et lâcha un très long soupir en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Il se serait bien donné une petite gifle, pour se remettre les idées en place, mais ses bras semblaient faits de gélatine, alors il se contenta de passer son visage sous l'eau froide et de l'essuyer maladroitement avant de sortir de la petite pièce aux carreaux soulevés çà et là à cause de l'humidité – est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait se laver ici sans se blesser ?! - avec l'idée de, tout d'abord, s'excuser auprès du blond.

… Qui était à quatre pattes au sol, l'enfant qui riait sur son dos et tirait un peu les cheveux sortis de son chignon.

« _All right_! Petit cavalier, je serai ton fidèle destrier ! »

Il tenta ensuite d'imiter – mal – le bruit d'un cheval, sous le regard perplexe de Shouta. Mais c'était sans doute le mieux à faire, occuper le petit pendant qu'il trouvait le fin mot de cette histoire. Qui est-ce qu'il pouvait contacter ?! Merde... Les tests de paternité prendraient une éternité. Et il ne voulait pas ébruiter cette histoire... Merde, merde, merde. Il soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il aperçut l'un de ses chats qui miaulait à la mort, détestant le bruit des deux énergumènes qui jouaient non loin.

 _Moi aussi, chaton, moi aussi._

Il dégaina son téléphone pour partir à la recherche de n'importe quel héros, apprenti héros – et il avait pensé même à des _vilains_ , bon sang!- ou médecin compétent et efficace qui pourrait l'aider à savoir si cet enfant était le sien ou non. En attendant, Hizashi pourrait tout à fait s'en occuper. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il était bel et bien son fils... Shouta y réfléchirait en temps voulu.

La voix de son compagnon le sortit néanmoins de ses pensées.

« Euh, Shouta, par contre... On fait comment pour demain ? On cherche quelqu'un pour s'en occuper ?

-Je resterai, lâcha-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

-Tu peux pas, t'as cours avec tes secondes, demain. Tu veux pas les enjailler en n'étant pas là, quand même ?

-... Ça se tient. Mais tu peux pas non plus rester, crétin. Et je veux pas que ça s'ébruite... »

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant – _une activité rare_ , songea son compagnon. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait, après tout.

« On peut peut-être demander à Midnight. Elle adore les enfants.

-Non, elle est en mission sur quelque chose de lourd depuis deux semaines.

-J'ai cru que tu allais me dire qu'elle était trop obscène... »

Aizawa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Une meilleure idée ?

-All Might ? Proposa le blond, un sourcil haussé.

-Euh... Non. C'est sans doute à cause de lui qu'il est né, donc je préfère éviter.

-T'es vraiment rabat-joie. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, un peu plus long cette fois-ci, qui fut coupé par le petit qui s'était mis à sauter partout en levant les bras.

« Vous êtes amis avec des héros ? hurla-t-il presque, excité comme une puce.

- _That's true_ , petit ! Et tu sais quoi ? _We are !_

-... hein ?

-... Nous sommes des héros, traduisit Shouta en levant les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. Son dimanche était foutu pour foutu, bon sang.

-... C'EST TROP COOL ! »

L'enfant sauta encore plus, et Hizashi dut le stopper, puisque visiblement le pouvoir du gamin, c'était de tenter d'éclater sa tête au plafond quand il était trop heureux. Ne pouvant donc pas enfoncer son visage contre le bois au-dessus de son crâne, il se contenta de frapper fort des mains pour exprimer sa joie. Sans doute qu'il voulait également devenir un héros, quand il serait grand, et cette perspectiv-

« Quand je serai grand, j'écrirai toutes les histoires des héros ! »

Shouta le fixa un instant.

« C'est-à-dire ?

-J'veux faire des livres ! Comme ceux que maman me lit, ils sont TROP COOLS ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'accord, c'était un peu inhabituel, et même, osa-t-il penser, _attendrissant._ Mais il ne devait pas trop s'attacher à cet enfant il n'était sans doute pas le sien, même si tout portait à croire que si, et il ne souhaitait pas être un obstacle entre le garçon et son _véritable_ père. Quant à Hizashi... C'était visiblement trop tard. Il allait falloir le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, trouver une solution rapide et efficace, il aurait voulu dire stop et emmener le jeune garçon au poste de police qui pourrait efficacement retrouver son père et s'occuper de lui en attendant, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait de faire autre chose que d'avoir cette expression idiote sur le visage, celle d'un _foutu père_ complètement _gaga_ devant son mari et son fils.

Hizashi et lui n'étaient même pas mariés, enfin ! Et puis, cette histoire de mariage, ce n'était qu'une convention sociale parmi d'autres, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela lui venait en tête, tout à coup ? C'était particulièrement agaçant comme situation, et son état devait être perceptible sur son visage, puisque le blond – sans lâcher … _Akira_ … - déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du brun.

« Vous... Vous êtes des amoureux ? »

Le petit avait l'air intrigué. Visiblement fier, le héros bruyant – nouveau surnom désormais – hocha vigoureusement la tête en attrapant Shouta par la hanche pour le tirer contre lui Eraserhead se laissa faire, l'air passablement blasé par cette situation. Quel intérêt d'être _fier_ d'être en couple ? Un véritable mystère.

« On est ensemble depuis dix ans !

-Du coup deux monsieurs ils peuvent être amoureux ?

-Bah bien sûr. »

Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent brusquement d'étoiles et il reprit le claquement frénétique de ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Visiblement, la grande nouvelle le ravissait au plus haut point.

« Ça veut dire j'peux m'marier avec Hizu de l'école ? C'est pas interdit ? »

OK. Là, c'était difficile de ne pas avouer que la scène était tout bonnement adorable. Le blond hocha de nouveau la tête avec force, avant de se lancer dans une explication à moitié en anglais sur l'importance du mariage. Akira ne comprit visiblement pas tout, mais il imita son... Son autre père ? Son beau-père ? L'homme de la vie de son père ? Ce crétin de blond au regard beaucoup trop vert ?!

Bon sang. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Ça ne servait à rien de fermer les yeux en espérant que la situation s'arrête. Son dimanche était de toute façon gâché – il était déjà un peu plus de midi. Oh, merde. Les enfants, ça doit manger, non ? Enfin, oui, bien sûr, ce ne sont pas des êtres magiques sortis du postérieur d'une foutue licorne, mais bon sang ! Il n'y avait pas réfléchi... Il se redressa un peu brusquement et tourna son regard fatigué vers Hizashi.

« … Il a mangé ? »

Pour seule réponse, le ventre d'Akira et celui de son fichtre de compagnon grognèrent en cœur. Ah, oui, avec tout ça, ils n'avaient pas mangé. Les pancakes avaient dû refroidir, depuis... Il soupira. Foutu pour foutu, il se redressa pour préparer un repas plus ou moins équilibré, à base de petits pois en boîte et d'un morceau de viande encore en état d'être consommé dans le frigo. Le garçon regarda son... _père_ faire avec admiration, visiblement passionné par les talents d'improvisation culinaire de ce qu'il pensait être son géniteur. Et Shouta se sentit un peu ému. Ou fier. Ou bizarre, il n'était pas sûr de la signification de ces papillons dans son estomac en tous cas, c'était à la fois agréable et agaçant, et ne pas comprendre était encore plus _épuisant_.

« On a pas trouvé de solution pour demain, Hizashi. »

Ce dernier prit une bonne minute à lui répondre – il s'était engouffré dans la pièce qui leur servait de bureau _slash_ dépotoir _slash_ chambre d'amis.

« J'ai envoyé un message au directeur! Il a dit qu'on pouvait le ramener à l'académie, il en prendra soin dans son bureau ! Il me devait un service. _I'm a pro, after all._ »

Shouta leva les yeux au ciel. Pour la discrétion, c'était foutu. Il servit le repas sur la table basse, devant le canapé, et réalisa qu'il était encore en pyjama. Merde. Ça présentait pas très bien... Il marmonna quelque chose, et alla se changer rapidement, avant de s'asseoir entre Hizashi et le petit qui peina un instant à atteindre la chaise, toujours un peu haute. Bon sang, c'était tellement... Attendrissant ? Un petit humain qui était peut-être le sien - _le leur … ?_ \- et qui les admirait avec des étoiles plein les yeux, qui semblait même avoir oublié l'existence de sa mère... Perturbé, il haussa les épaules et commença à manger.

« Je suis en train de ranger tout le bureau, pour lui faire une chambre ! Mais je pense qu'il devra dormir dans la nôtre, ce soir. Ça te dérange de dormir avec nous, _little boy_?

-Non... Vous pourrez tuer les méchants du placard !

- _Exactly_ ! »

Il éclata d'un rire fort, avant de débuter son repas, jouant avec le garçon, amusé et visiblement heureux. Terriblement heureux. Ouch, c'était terriblement mal placé... Il avala sa salive plus ou moins bruyamment, et songea qu'il ne devait plus y penser pour le moment il en parlerait au directeur demain, en évitant tous ses collègues, et tout. Tout. Irait. Bie-

 _Bon sang, Hizashi._

En effet, le blond avait eu l'idée _géniale_ d'envoyer des messages à la quasi-totalité des autres professeurs. « Pour le bien du petit », avait-il déclaré, car en effet, ledit petit n'avait pas le moindre vêtement à se mettre, puisque sa mère n'avait visiblement pas pensé que cela pourrait lui être utile. Aussi, certains de leurs collègues n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer en force dans l'appartement.

C'était le pire dimanche de toute sa vie.

Et, comme il l'avait pensé, un certain nombre de héros débarqua vitesse grand V sans même prendre la peine de toquer, tandis qu'il déposait les assiettes dans le lavabo. Le premier arrivé fut bien sûr All Might qui éclata pratiquement le bois de la porte et eut l'idée géniale d'éclater les tympans de Shouta avec son foutu rire.

« J'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de vêtements, mais j'avais des albums pour enfants qui traînaient ! Puisque tu m'as dit qu'il aimait les histoires. »

Hizashi avait trop discuté avec le petit qui s'enjaillait – une expression de _« jeunes »_ \- de voir All Might, le symbole de la justice, lui offrir une vieille copie du Petit Chaperon Rouge, allégé et illustré pour les jeunes enfants. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Midnight suive, un sac d'habits neufs sous le coude – elle n'avait pas pu résister, lâcha-t-elle en arrivant, après avoir tapé dans la main d'Hizashi – elle-même très vite suivie de N°13. Tout d'abord, Aizawa fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas en mission, Nemuri ? Bon sang.

N°13 avait apporté des jouets, surtout, en bois pour la plupart. Ils avaient déjà servi mais étaient toujours en excellent état, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une personne aussi soigneuse. Akira s'amusa longuement avec les héros présents, qui posaient _beaucoup_ trop de questions sur cet enfant. Shouta, rapidement fatigué, s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité imprévu quitte l'appartement en refermant la porte. Il s'était à moitié endormi dans la couette lourde et chaude, et ne s'éveilla qu'à peine quand, vers vingt-et-une heures, son idiot le rejoignit avec le petit en pyjama qu'il glissa entre eux pour la nuit.

Et il jura devant Dieu qu'il n'était pas éveillé quand ses bras se retrouvèrent autour du petit corps qui lui semblait si fragile et qu'il serra son peut-être fils contre lui, protecteur presque. Mais presque, seulement, il le jurait.

OoO

Le lendemain fut, comme il l'avait prévu, une véritable catastrophe. Son compagnon, qui était avant toute chose son collègue lorsqu'ils entraient dans l'enceinte du lycée, fanfaronna avec l'enfant sur ses épaules en le présentant à tout le monde comme « son enfant magnifique et parfait » jusqu'au bureau du principal où il le déposa avec une dizaine d'albums pour enfants, des jouets, de quoi dessiner, un casque et un MP3 chargé à fond – au cas où – ainsi que plusieurs sacs de nourriture, un thermos rempli de chocolat chaud fait maison, et d'autres merdes sans doute que le héros n'avait pas eu le temps de voir. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, où les élèves discutaient bruyamment à propos de _l'enfant de Present Mic_ et d'où est-ce qu'il sortait ? Il était marié à une femme ? Qui était la mère ? Shouta donna un coup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu sur la table d'un élève quelconque qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder, quand bien même les élèves de la seconde A étaient en quelque sorte tous ses enfants.

« Si vous voulez des informations sur mon com-..llègue, je vous prierai de bien vouloir lui adresser vos questions personnellement et de ne pas déranger mon cours. »

Personne ne nota son défaut de prononciation, et il put commencer son cours. Enfin, personne, il le pensait au début : il n'avait pas vu le regard insistant de Tsuyu, une très bonne élève au demeurant, et peut être un peu trop douée d'ailleurs pour décrypter les personnes autour d'elle. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'en formaliser, et termina son cours dans le calme, avant de voir ses élèves se précipiter à l'extérieur de la classe comme si leur vie dépendait de cette pause repas. Ses yeux roulèrent, avant de se poser sur – évidemment – son compagnon qui était rentré alors que la jeune héroïne grenouille sortait finalement de la salle.

« Shouta ! » Hurla-t-il presque. Et il avait failli déclencher son alter, bon sang. « On doit monter ! Le petit nous attend ! »

Aizawa le fixa un instant, avant d'attraper quelques affaires pour les remettre en ordre et de suivre un Hizashi beaucoup trop énergique et bruyant – comme toujours, d'ailleurs, mais aujourd'hui son comportement était particulièrement exacerbé par rapport à d'habitude. Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, il vit son idiot de blond s'approcher du garçon et le prendre dans ses bras comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde, et il devait avouer que la scène était très attendrissante. Touchante, même. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté, de la possibilité d'avoir des enfants un jour. Ce n'était pas une priorité dans la vie d'un super-héros – du moins, du point de vue de Shouta. Le risque de mourir étant omniprésent, ce n'était guère une bonne idée de partir en mission en ayant un gamin à charge. Le traumatisme que le décès de ses parents causeraient était bien trop violent. A vrai dire, et c'était peut-être un peu extrême, il jugeait irresponsables et égoïstes les couples de héros qui décidaient d'avoir un enfant en continuant d'exercer leur métier en sachant pertinemment qu'ils mettaient l'équilibre mental – et peut-être pire, sa vie – de leur enfant sur un fil trop fin et tendu sans la moindre protection. Pourtant, à voir son partenaire s'exciter de la sorte sur cet enfant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, il faudrait qu'ils en discutent, et que si ce gamin s'avérait bien être le sien – le leur, donc – peut-être lui faudrait-il arrêter sa profession. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était le mieux pour son propre bien, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour le bien d'un petit garçon qui allait avoir cinq ans sous peu.

« Shouta ! _C'mon !_ Tu as besoin de manger aussi. »

Il secoua la tête, et s'assit à même le sol, à côté d'Hizashi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son repas – un pauvre sandwich quelconque qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin du travail parce que le héros bruyant qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de dix ans avait eu l'idée _géniale_ de partir sans préparer le repas comme il en avait l'habitude. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas grave. (Mais voir des petites saucisses coupées en forme de poulpes égayaient toujours un peu les après-midis moroses avec des adolescents surexcités qui s'ennuyaient ferme devant leur livre d'économie héroïque.) En effet, alors qu'il avait glissé son bras dans son sac pour chercher sa pitance, un petit corps s'était glissé sur ses genoux, à la recherche d'attention et d'affection.

« Papa, tu me fais un câlin ? »

… _Papa._ Et _câlin_. En même temps, dans la même phrase, qui lui était destinée. Il ne se laissa néanmoins pas décontenancer ou du moins, il le cacha très bien, en sortant un simple :

« C'est quoi le mot magique ?

-Si-te-plait ! »

Après avoir déballé son sandwich et tendu le sien à Hizashi, il mordit une fois dans le pain industriel rempli de crudités plus vraiment fraîches et désespéra de remarquer que le poulet n'avait pas été incorporé entre deux tranches de salade jaunie. Désabusé, il déposa sa nourriture et attrapa l'enfant entre ses bras.

« … Le directeur n'est pas là ? finit-il par constater, tandis que le _fameux_ Present Mic était en train de dévorer son thon-oeuf-mayonnaise avec passion, visiblement affamé plus que regardant sur la qualité de son déjeuner.

-Nan, il est parti à la cafétéria tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je t'ai pressé d'ailleurs : je voulais pas laisser ce _little boy_ tout seul trop longtemps... Il est encore petit.

-Hizashi, tu es beaucoup trop protecteur avec cet enfant.

-Il faut bien. C'est le nôtre, après tout. »

C'était pour ce genre de répliques qu'il était préférable qu'il ne mange pas quand il parlait à cet éberlué. Parce que si le sandwich immonde s'était retrouvé dans sa bouche, il l'aurait sans doute avalé de travers, aurait risqué une mort subite et ridicule, et le manque d'air lui aurait rapidement rougi le visage Hizashi aurait donc conclu qu'il rougissait de gêne. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de soupirer dans sa tête et d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Akira.

« On pourra pas l'emmener systématiquement avec nous, je suppose que tu en as conscience, hein? Il faudra trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui quand on sera au travail, et les collègues ne seront pas toujours disponibles.

-Bah... Je peux demander à ma mère ! »

Là, par contre, il ne put retenir une grimace. Oh non. C'était peut être un cliché idiot, de ne pas apprécier sa belle-mère. Et pas que celle de son partenaire était inutilement cruelle, ne l'appréciait pas, ou le traitait de sac d'os bourré de somnifères, non elle était au contraire comme son fils. Joviale, gentille, souriante, trop excitée, bruyante. Le portrait craché. _En pire._

Son alter était en plus une invention du diable, et il comprenait d'où venait celui de son fils. Les chats ne font pas des chiens, visiblement. Et là, les perroquets ne faisaient pas de magnifiques merles qui chantent doucement sous la fenêtre.

« J'vais voir mamie ?

-Oui ! Elle va t'adorer ! »

Ils continuèrent de parler tout le long de la pause repas, qui dura deux bonnes heures. Néanmoins, malgré la voix enjouée de l'enfant lors de sa discussion avec Hizashi, le brun ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'Akira resté collé entre ses bras, visiblement parfaitement calé, la tête contre son torse. Quand il fut l'heure de retourner en classe, et que le principal revint avec une petite part de gâteau à la crème pour son petit invité – il adorait les enfants humains, toujours très amusants ! leur apprit le directeur en souriant – qui accorda un dernier câlin à son papa fatigué, et un bisou sur la joue de son papa blond qui faillit pousser un hurlement violent, mais fut stoppé par Shouta qui le fixa, les cheveux redressés sur sa tête.

« Ne t'avise pas. De tenter.

-... _Yes , yes, sorry dude ! »_

Akira éclata de rire, avant de retourner à son dessin un bonhomme composé de bâtons et de ronds, avec des traits sur ce qui semblait être son cou à côté d'un autre bonhomme avec des barres jaunes qui montaient très haut au-dessus du premier rond censé représenter ses yeux, à en juger par les points-yeux. Il échappa à Shouta un sourire, un peu plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée. Bon sang, il s'attachait trop. C'était mauvais... Il envoya un message à son collègue, le _fameux_ All Might.

 _Tu es toujours ami avec un policier, non ?_

 _OUI !:D POURQUOI ?_

 _Arrête d'écrire en majuscules. C'est ridicule. Bref, j'aurais besoin d'une information, est-ce que tu pourrais lui passer le message au plus vite ? C'est très urgent._

 _DES CE SOIR, MON CHER COLLEGUE ! MES ELEVES M'ATTENDENT :D !_

 _Merci. Et ce smiley est ridicule._

Il leva les yeux au ciel, rangea son téléphone, pour reprendre ses cours de l'après-midi, tous aussi passionnants les uns que les autres, évidemment. A vrai dire, ce n'était qu'une petite heure, avant les activités des clubs une activité « normale » de lycée, il supposait. Ce fut sans doute les soixante minutes les plus longues de sa vie, tant son esprit était ailleurs cet enfant, Hizashi qui s'excitait, est-ce qu'il en était le père ? Que devait-il faire ? Seraient-ils de bons parents, de toute façon ?!

Il se gratta la tête de façon un peu compulsive, ce qui lui rappelait un homme beaucoup moins charmant que son compagnon et qui avait un sérieux problème à régler avec son propre géniteur, visiblement. Et avec les mains, surtout. SURTOUT les mains...

Il se tourna, pour presque sursauter en voyant l'une de ses élèves devant lui, qui lui accorda un sourire avant de quitter la salle avec un geste de la main. Ce n'était pas un vilain qui le tuerait, mais ses élèves, c'était certain. Il quitta la classe à son tour, et se rendit dans le bureau du directeur où se trouvait déjà le jeune blond qui aidait leur.. fils.. à ranger ses jouets et son matériel de dessin, et à vrai dire tout le bazar éparpillé sur le sol.

« Ah, Shouta ! J'ai appelé ma mère, tout à l'heure, elle pourra le garder cette semaine ! Elle vient exprès, elle restera la nuit et partira vendredi soir quand on sera rentrés. Ça te semble bien ? »

Étant donné son sourire éclatant – et parce qu'il ne voulait pas une discussion sur sa belle-mère – il se contenta de hocher la tête et d'attraper le petit garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne rechigna pas, et, au contraire, se blottit le visage dans le cou d'Aizawa. Il était même si bien installé qu'il fallut une minute à peine avant qu'il ne sente la respiration lente de l'enfant endormi.

La voiture d'Hizashi attendait sur le parking de l'école, la partie réservée aux professeurs. Il s'était débrouillé, on ne sait trop comment, pour récupérer un siège rehausseur pour le petit qui était désormais étalé dedans, la ceinture bien attachée. Ses doigts s'étaient agrippés aux vêtements de son père qui s'était éloigné doucement en espérant ne pas le brusquer.

Merde, il avait pensé à « père » naturellement. C'était pas bon. Il allait être à ramasser à la petite cuillère, bon sang.

Le trajet se passa calmement, avec de la musique pop quelconque à bas volume, et la voix d'Hizashi qui résonnait doucement – un petit fredonnement. A vrai dire, si le petit ne faisait pas des gestes brusques par moment qui émettaient un léger son différent de d'habitude, le brun aurait presque oublié son existence. C'était comme si tout était normal. Comme si tout était... naturel ?

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, son partenaire porta doucement et en équilibre l'enfant endormi et une énorme partie des affaires qu'il avait emmenées pour occuper Akira pendant la journée, aidé rapidement par Shouta, un peu blasé de le voir faire. Mais, malheureusement, la paix était de courte durée, et il le savait – en effet, la porte de leur appartement était déverrouillée, sans avoir été forcée. Donc, quelqu'un avec une clé était entré. Il n'y avait, sur terre, qu'une poignée de personnes ayant cette clé – et c'était déjà trop selon lui – ses deux habitants, Midnight, et, bien sûr... _Elle._

Quand il poussa doucement le battant de la porte, il prépara ses oreilles aux éclats de voix violents. Et, effectivement, comme prévu, son tympan gauche menaça de se percer à l'entente du hurlement d'Hanabi, surnommée Ana, mais surtout « Belle-mère du diable ». Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'air de dire « oups », quand elle remarqua l'enfant qui gigotait, dérangé dans sa sieste. Shouta l'attrapa au plus vite pour le poser sur le grand lit double de sa propre chambre, et ferma la porte pour s'assurer qu'un minimum de bruit lui parviendrait.

Ce qui était le plus frustrant, concernant Hanabi, c'était le potentiel qu'elle avait à être une femme parfaite : vraiment, sa gentillesse et son amabilité étaient des qualités tout bonnement merveilleuses. Mais cette voix, mon dieu... C'était son alter. Elle avait la capacité _merveilleuse_ de changer sa voix du tout au tout quand elle le souhaitait. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour émettre des bruits magnifiques – et elle en était capable – mais elle préférait garder une espèce de grincement suraigu. La voix de son fils, en somme, bien avant qu'il n'ait mué. C'était insupportable. Il s'efforça néanmoins de sourire, tandis d'Hizashi serrait sa génitrice entre ses bras en frottant sa joue à la sienne, visiblement ravi de la voir ici.

« Maman ! » voulut-il crier dans un murmure – une capacité qu'il était le seul à avoir, au demeurant.

Cette dernière lui accorda une expression de joie pure, des étoiles dans ses yeux.

« Je suis enfin grand-mère.. Je n'y croyais plus... Ton père serait tellement fier de toi, mon cœur ! dit-elle, avec cette même capacité à hurler en chuchotant, une larme au coin de l'oeil à la pensée de son défunt mari. Il s'appelle comment ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt ?

-Il s'appelle Akira, maman ! Et on l'a eu juste hier, c'est pour ça.

-Oh, je vois ! Elle frappa son poing dans la paume de son autre main, comme si elle avait eu une révélation. Quel âge a-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà un alter ?

-Il a bientôt cinq ans, et oui ! C'est un petit bâton sauteur adorable. Il a failli sauter au plafond, c'était adorable. Il est tellement mignon, olala. Il a les yeux de Shouta, c'est beaucoup trop mignon. »

Non, absolument pas. Les yeux du petit étaient marron clair, tiraient presque sur le vert à certains angles de son iris, et semblaient prendre une teinte dorée au soleil... Merde. Ça y est, il l'adorait, cet enfant. Bon sang. Merde. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone, pour y voir un certain nombre de SMS du _plus grand des héros_. Génial. Lundi de merde, tiens.

 _HEY, ERASER !:D J'AI PREVENU MON AMI QUE TU AVAIS BESOIN DE LUI. QUELLE EST LA QUESTION ?_

 _Bon sang, c'est terrible, ton écriture. Bref. J'aurais besoin de connaître les parents du petit Akira, que tu as vu dimanche, et aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Je peux envoyer une photo. Pas de nom de famille._

 _MAIS CE N'EST PAS LE TIEN, SHOUTA ?_

 _Je sais pas. Justement._

Il envoya ensuite le MMS contenant une photo du jeune garçon, qu'il avait prise à la volée alors que ce dernier jouait. Il ferma ensuite le clapet de son téléphone et, avec un soupir, releva ses yeux sur la mère et le fils qui parlaient toujours avec passion. S'ils étaient bruyants – même en tentant de l'être moins – il devait avouer que la scène avait quelque chose de _mignon,_ presque. Presque, uniquement, parce que sa tête tambourinait violemment et qu'ils n'aidaient en rien la migraine qui s'y installait doucement mais sûrement. Il repensa aux mots de son compagnon, néanmoins. Leur enfant. A eux. Est-ce qu'il réalisait que si cet enfant était biologiquement sien, ça voulait dire que... Shouta le fixa.

« Hizashi. Je peux te parler un instant ? _En privé._ »

Une mention très importante à rajouter, sinon, Hanabi les aurait suivis avec passion pour écouter leur conversation et y participer. Au lieu de cela, elle s'assit sur le canapé, tandis que le blond, inquiet, suivait son partenaire dans la salle de bain – le ton de sa voix voulait tout dire. Shouta était terriblement sérieux, et ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si cet enfant est biologiquement le mien, ça veut dire que je l'ai eu avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ce qui implique que j'ai couché avec une femme ?

-Bah, euh... J'y avais pas trop réfléchi, ahah, lâcha-t-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux en pointe – la dose de gel nécessaire était _énorme_ – avant de lui accorder son plus beau sourire. Mais je me dis que c'est pas si grave. Je veux dire, ça va, je te fais confiance. Si tu en avais eu conscience, tu me l'aurais dit avant. Tu es trop franc pour pas en parler. Puis... Maintenant, il est là. Je vais pas le dégager ou me disputer avec toi. Alors autant qu'on s'en occupe. Et qu'on le fasse tous les deux. Nan ? »

Le brun le dévisagea un instant, avant de hocher doucement la tête puis de glisser son visage dans les bandages qui lui servaient d'arme et d'écharpe. Son compagnon lui sourit une nouvelle fois, avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne et de sortir de la pièce, pour parler encore un peu avec sa mère. Shouta ne put s'empêcher lui-même d'arborer une expression entre la joie et le soulagement. C'était discret, néanmoins, et il s'en débarrassa rapidement pour aller voir le garçon qui commençait à s'éveiller sur le lit. Il l'aida à se lever, doucement.

« Ça va aller ?

-Vui, papa.. Merci pour tout. »

Il secoua la tête, et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon sans oser répondre. Hizashi s'occupa des présentations avec _mamie_ tandis qu'un peu perdu, il se dirigeait vers le petit coin de la pièce qui servait de cuisine pour commencer le repas du soir. Il n'était clairement pas aussi bon cuisinier que le blond, mais ce dernier était visiblement trop occupé à chouchouter Akira qui riait, la tête posée contre la poitrine de sa grand-mère qui s'amusait à le faire sauter sur ses genoux qui craquaient de temps à autre à cause de son arthrite. La dernière fois que Shouta avait tenté de la calmer, elle avait pris la voix d'une chanteuse d'opéra pour lui hurler dessus avec force. Agaçant au possible. Il se contenta donc de décongeler quelques légumes qui traînaient au fond du frigo, histoire d'avoir l'air d'un repas équilibré : mais il faudrait _vraiment_ faire des courses, maintenant que le petit était là. Il devait faire une tête étrange, car Hizashi se trouvait désormais à côté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ses pupilles vertes plongées dans les siennes, une moue inquiète au visage.

« T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ça va.

-... Tu as ta main dans l'eau qui bout. »

Il baissa son regard. Effectivement. Il retira ses doigts, beaucoup trop rouges. Il devait avoir une poussée d'adrénaline, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'il ne sentait pas encore la douleur, tandis qu'il voyait une ou deux cloques se former sur sa peau.

« Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Je vais prendre le relais, t'en fais pas ! Maman, tu t'occupes de sa main ?

Bien sûr, mon petit cœur ! »

Ana se redressa et attrapa le poignet de Shouta pour le traîner dans la salle de bain. Décidément, il y passait _beaucoup_ trop de temps, en ce moment. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et se laissa faire par sa belle-mère qui fredonnait, lui rappelant les dimanches tranquilles qu'il passait depuis presque dix ans avec son crétin bruyant.

« Hé bien, tu ne t'es pas raté, Shou ! dit-elle en riant. Je... Je sais que tu n'es pas le plus à l'aise du monde avec ma présence, mais... »

Il la fixa. C'était rare qu'Hanabi parle avec autant de sérieux, et c'était un peu effrayant à vrai dire. Le ton de sa voix baissa dans les graves, doucement.

« Je voulais te remercier. Je n'ai pas toujours été très sympathique avec toi parce que je pensais que mon petit Hizashi pourrait trouver meilleur parti qu'un héros qui veut se la jouer discret et qui déteste le bruit et qui en plus a une tête à faire peur aux enfants à Halloween, mais toute l'année. »

Elle s'autorisa un petit rire, tandis qu'elle appliquait avec soin de l'argile verte sur les brûlures du brun, et reprit.

« Mais.. Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et encore moins avec mon fils. Tu es exemplaire, avec lui. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas un jour que mon petit serait si heureux. Et tu m'as prouvé que si. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi plein de joie de toute ma vie, et pourtant, je l'ai porté sept mois et trois semaines dans mon ventre ! Et alors qu'on craignait une fausse couche, il a rendu le médecin sourd en criant dès la naissance ! Un amour... »

Elle banda ensuite la main endolorie, et fouilla dans le placard à la recherche d'un anti-douleur efficace, qu'elle lui tendit rapidement.

« Avec une bonne gorgée d'eau, pendant le repas pour éviter de te brûler l'estomac en plus. Il faut prendre soin de soi, Shouta ! »

Il ne sut trop quoi répondre, et se contenta de hocher la tête, une autre activité qu'il pratiquait également de façon récurrente depuis deux jours, en particulier dans sa salle de bain. C'était vraiment terrible, cette situation. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y accommoder convenablement, puisqu'elle était visiblement destinée à durer dans le temps. Il rejoignit la petite famille déjà attablée et qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour se jeter sur les assiettes encore fumantes. Hizashi s'était amusé, cela dit les légumes, mélange de cuit et de cru, formaient des petits dessins dans les assiettes. Des cœurs, des bonhommes encore moins détaillés que le dessin d'Akira – et ce n'était pas peu dire – et d'autres formes géométriques aléatoires. Il regarda autour de lui, sa belle-mère, son compagnon, et leur.. Enfant, donc. Il avait menti sur quelque chose : l'état des choses, aussi inhabituel soit-il, n'était pas désagréable, et il savait pertinemment qu'il allait s'y accommoder, et c'était peut-être ça le plus effrayant.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, le petit se coucha dans le lit des deux hommes, qui le rejoignirent deux longues heures après et belle-maman s'ouvrit le canapé en promettant que, demain matin, elle commencerait à monter le lit IKEA apporté par N°13 la veille. Et, comme la nuit passée, Shouta ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'enfant entre ses bras, en même temps que son blond de partenaire, et c'était une petite famille tellement ridicule et banale.

Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, un peu.

Mais rien qu'un peu.

OoO

Le matin était semblable au précédent, si ce n'est que cette fois, les repas du midi étaient prêts et posés dans des tupperwares sur le comptoir qui délimitait le salon et la cuisine. Hizashi donna mille précautions à sa mère, déposa une myriade de petits bisous sur le front d'Akira encore endormi, et attrapa la main de son meilleur ami-collègue-partenaire-amour de sa vie-père de leur enfant pour la serrer doucement dans la sienne tout le long de la route qui les séparait de l'établissement dans lequel ils enseignaient.

En oubliant le fait qu'il était père, cette journée fut comme toutes les autres. Et mis à part l'appartement, plus bruyant qu'habituellement, et la présence d'un corps entre le sien et celui d'Hizashi, tout était comme d'habitude. Et, à vrai dire, il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de jours pour que la présence du petit soit également une habitude, et pour ne même plus réfléchir à _avant_ sa venue. Quand le lit avait été monté, il s'était mécaniquement rendu dans la pièce pour border l'enfant et lui brancher une veilleuse, parce qu'il avait peur, dans le noir lui assurer que les monstres n'oseraient pas venir dans la maison de deux super-héros, et retourner se glisser dans les bras du blond qui dormait déjà à moitié, ses cheveux lâchés qui s'éparpillaient dans le lit.  
Il éteignit son téléphone, en ignorant la dizaine de messages d'All Might à propos de son ami policier qui avait eu une réponse à sa question. Ce n'était pas très important, de toute façon.  
Il pouvait _définitivement_ continuer à vivre comme ça.

OoO

Le vendredi soir arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa belle mère quitta l'appartement vers dix-neuf heures, après avoir mangé un morceau. Elle rassura son fils maintes fois, sa place dans le train était bien réservée, et elle avait trouvé une babysitter sur place pour le petit si cela était nécessaire. Elle enlaça tendrement Akira qui pleura un peu du départ de _Mamie Ana_ qui le rassura très vite qu'elle reviendrait dès qu'elle le pourrait. Le repas fut un peu plus silencieux que d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que _Present Mic_ prouve son lien de parenté avec sa mère, en frappant son poing dans sa paume, un vrai copier-coller du mouvement d'Hanabi, quelques jours plus tôt.

« Demain, on va l'emmener au parc ! Il faut qu'il rencontre d'autres enfants. Maman l'a emmené se balader, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps dehors à cause de ses jambes. En plus, y'en a un juste à côté, avec des jeux pour lui ! »

Akira hocha vigoureusement la tête, visiblement enchanté par cette idée. Shouta fixa son vis-à-vis un instant, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ça me va. »

Et il ignorait encore qu'il allait amèrement regretter cette décision.

Déjà, Hizashi les leva tous les deux, père et fils, à neuf heures le matin. C'était définitivement trop tôt, pour le héros qui se traîna en pyjama dans le salon pour se rendormir sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'Akira vienne lui sauter dessus, déclenchant un bruit glauque de _crack_ en provenance du dos du brun qui retint un petit cri. Les enfants, plus dangereux que les vilains, et personne ne s'en doutait. Son partenaire se retrouva donc à habiller l'enfant et l'adulte comme s'ils avaient le même âge, avant de les traîner dehors bruyamment.

« Mais pourquoi tu me lèves aussi tôt un weekend, déjà... ?

-On va aller aux portes ouvertes d'une école pour les petits de son âge ! On peut pas le laisser à la maison, après tout ! »

 _Ah, oui._ Il n'avait pas pensé qu'un enfant de presque cinq ans n'était pas censé rester enfermé la majorité du temps à la maison. Encore ensommeillé, il ne comprit pas trop quel chemin prenait son compagnon, jusqu'à se retrouver devant une petite crèche-maternelle-école primaire. Akira fit un bond pour sauter par-dessus la grille, mais Shouta l'attrapa alors qu'il était à deux mètres du sol.

« Shh, petit lapin. Tu apprendras à sauter correctement un peu plus tard, là, tu vas te faire mal. »

Le petit fit la moue, mais son attention se focalisa rapidement sur les autres enfants – mais, _surtout_ , sur le sable dans lequel ils jouaient. Il y courut, tandis que ses pères partaient à la découverte du peut-être futur établissement de leur progéniture. Mais, à peine avancèrent-ils dans les couloirs, qu'une jeune femme qui semblait être toute jeune professeure se planta devant eux, avec des étoiles dans ses grands yeux.

« Vous ! Vous êtes un héros professionnel, non ? _Present Mic_! Et vous êtes professeur au lycée Yuei ! Oh mon dieu ! Que faites-vous ici ? On vous a signalé l'arrivée d'un vilain ?! »

Le blond, loin d'être perturbé par l'apparition subite d'une fan – il en avait tellement, après tout – passa ses doigts fins entre ses mèches, et jeta un regard amusé à la jeune femme.

« Ne vous en faites pas... J'envisage d'inscrire mon fils dans votre école.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ?! Elle a tellement de chance !

-Il est juste là ! »

Il présenta Shouta de ses deux mains, et ce dernier se sentit obligé de hausser une nouvelle fois les épaules et de passer à côté de la peut-être future maîtresse de son fils pour continuer sa visite, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation que son compagnon menait avec la jeune femme qui ne s'était pas démontée, fière de dire qu'elle était très tolérante. Très vite, néanmoins, un contact familier se fit sur son épaule. Hizashi s'était calmé, donc.

« Elle était trop mignonne, tu trouves pas ? Avec des cils longs, un visage trop adorable et -

-Hizashi. Je suis toujours homosexuel. Je ne m'intéresse toujours pas aux femmes.

-... _True_ , désolé, j'oublie toujours ta rigidité dans tes relations amoureuses. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, avec un léger sourire. Cette discussion avait une allure de comique de répétition, mais c'était assez amusant pour ne pas l'agacer. La visite s'acheva vite, et ils purent récupérer Akira pour sortir de l'établissement.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ?! S'inquiéta le papa numéro 2, surnommé aussi « papounet » par l'intéressé.

-Vuii ! » murmura l'enfant. Parce que papa n'aimait pas les bruits trop forts. Shouta lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le féliciter.

Ils traînèrent en ville un moment, jusqu'à l'heure du repas, à vrai dire. Hizashi les traîna donc dans un petit restaurant traditionnel pour y faire goûter certains de ses plats préférés à leur enfant le brun, lui, les connaissait déjà par cœur, de toute façon. Et son compagnon avait choisi volontairement un restaurant muni de quelques tables à l'écart, pour lui épargner un maximum le bruit et les contacts imprévus d'inconnus.

Tout aurait pu bien se terminer : mais il fallait que les emmerdes commencent quelque part, non ?

Là, ça avait commencé par un homme extrêmement grand, visiblement grâce à son alter qui lui permettait d'allonger comme il le souhaitait chaque partie de son anatomie. Il était armé de façon un peu ridicule, avec des outils de bricolage tels qu'un marteau habillé ou une paire de cisailles rouillées. Il avait aussi un chapeau de paille absolument ridicule – il devait être fan d'un manga vraiment vieux et nul. Néanmoins, sans y réfléchir, peut-être par automatisme, Shouta se plaça devant l'enfant, ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête, et ses yeux fixant l'idiot qui menaçait la caissière. Son corps se mit à rétrécir brutalement, jusqu'à retrouver une taille humainement possible un bon mètre soixante-dix, tout de même, pour sans doute quarante-cinq kilos à peine. Il ne lui fallut même pas un geste en direction d'Hizashi pour que ce dernier désarme ce qui ressemblait à un adolescent en crise, et que Shouta l'attache avec les bandages qui se trouvaient autour de son cou. L'intervention prit deux ou trois minutes, à peine cinq de plus pour appeler la police, et peut-être deux ou trois pour que la caissière vienne leur offrir le repas. Le brun soupira et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois, son regard – de nouveau entouré par ses boucles bordéliques – se posant _enfin_ sur l'enfant dont les yeux étaient remplis de bien plus que quelques étoiles : c'était une galaxie entière avec de nouvelles constellations qui se dessinaient dans son expression admirative.

« MES PAPAS C'EST LES PLUS FORTS ! » Cria-t-il à pleins poumons.

Ok. Ça aussi, c'était peut-être un peu gênant, mais surtout, complètement attendrissant et adorable.

Le repas terminé, ils se rendirent – finalement – dans le parc où Akira joua avec passion, rencontrant d'autres enfants sans trop oser les approcher néanmoins – il était un peu timide, tout de même – sous le regard protecteur desdits papas qui s'étaient posés sur un banc un peu en retrait.

« _Hey, dude_. Je sais qu'on en a jamais trop parlé, _but_.. Je savais pas que tu étais _aussi bon_ avec les enfants.

Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

- _Well,_ tu es un homme bizarre qui s'enferme dans un sac de couchage et qui a déjà renvoyé une classe de seconde complète parce que tu les trouvais trop mauvais.

-C'était magnanime de ma part. Ils auraient été écrasés tôt ou tard, et tôt c'est toujours moins douloureux que tard. Et souvent, moins mortel, aussi.

Mouais. »

D'ailleurs, à la pensée de son sac de couchage, il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole de gouttes qui lui servaient à réhydrater ses yeux. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le banc, pour poser sa tête sur les jambes du blond qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter il était trop épuisé pour cela, et il sombra dans un demi-sommeil qui fut brusquement coupé dix minutes plus tard par un énorme « _BOUM_ » et des cris d'enfants. Sans réfléchir, il se redressa, en position de combat, suivi de près par son compagnon. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls héros en civil dans le coin, et c'était un peu rassurant. Il lança rapidement son bandage pour attraper Akira par le bras et le tirer aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à ce que le petit soit en sécurité sur le banc, juste derrière eux.

Le vilain était cette fois un mutant – pour preuve, son alter ne fonctionnait pas sur lui – une sorte d'énorme tas de boue hideux qui tentait de gober les enfants qui s'approchaient un peu trop de lui, sous les cris terrifiés des parents. Quelques nouveaux professionnels s'approchèrent dans l'optique de lui régler son compte, ce qui fut relativement rapide, dieu soit loué. Aucun blessé, et la bête termina sa vie engloutie dans une bouche dégoût. Il soupira.

« Hizashi, on va rentrer, hein. »

Ce dernier tenait leur fils entre ses bras depuis le début du combat, pour le rassurer. Le petit garçon avait les yeux trempés de larmes, mais il leva les bras au ciel en criant.

« MES PAPAS C'EST LES MEILLEURS ! »

OoO

Un dernier détour, avant _d'enfin_ parvenir jusqu'à la maison – il fallait acheter une glace à l'italienne au petit. Chocolat vanille, c'étaient des valeurs sûres, et étant donné que Akira s'empiffrait à vitesse folle, tachant au passage ses vêtements et les contours de sa bouche, il n'y avait pas de doute quant à son amour de ces deux parfums mélangés. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la maison, Hizashi annonça tout fier de lui qu'il allait superviser le bain du petit, comme il l'avait déjà fait précédemment dans la semaine. Et, le soir, nouvelle tournée de légumes, frais cette fois, Hanabi ayant eu la bonté de faire quelques grosses courses le matin de son départ.

Il devait être environ vingt heures trente quand le blond s'écroula sur la droite du canapé, rejoint rapidement par son compagnon qui posa doucement son visage sur son épaule, et finalement par Akira qui, lui, s'allongea lourdement sur les deux paires de jambes qui s'offraient à lui. Shouta alluma son téléphone l'espace de cinq minutes, pour y voir plus d'une cinquantaine de messages, et presque autant d'appels, venant tous de la même personne. Il ferma le clapet de sa vieillerie, et le jeta sur le meuble le plus proche.

Cette situation était trop agréable pour qu'il veuille y mettre fin prématurément.

OoO

Il s'était réveillé beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, en ce dimanche matin. Il devait être neuf heures et demi. C'était le bruit qui l'avait éveillé. Hizashi fredonnait doucement en cuisinant – il n'avait jamais pu rester au lit trop longtemps, ça l'ennuyait – tandis qu'Akira, lui, hurlait les paroles d'une chanson à la mode. Sans doute celle que le blond fredonnait, d'ailleurs. Il se posa sur le canapé, très vite rejoint par l'enfant beaucoup trop énergique pour un dimanche aussi tôt. Ce dernier se lova contre lui, agrippé à son pyjama à têtes de chats. Il raconta ensuite, avec passion, le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit, à base de fast-foods et de bébés moustachus volants. Shouta accordait un point, parce que c'était vraiment mignon. Le repas leur fut servi sur un plateau à fleurs que Hanabi avait laissé – cas où – et Hizashi mit une chaîne de dessins animés quelconques que l'enfant semblait déjà connaître – et adorer, bien sûr.

Le héros eut un sourire. Rien ne pouvait briser une situation comme celle-ci, hein ? Bien sûr que si. Il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Une question de secondes, même car il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que le bruit de la sonnette se fasse entendre. Il soupira, et se redressa sous le regard perplexe de son compagnon, et quand il ouvrit le battant de bois, ce fut pour découvrir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les yeux vairons, et les cheveux foncés, accompagné de nul autre qu'All Might.

« … Voici le père biologique du petit. C'est ton voisin du dessus. Sa mère s'est trompée d'appartement... »

Bien sûr, il s'y attendait. Il le savait. C'était prévisible, après tout. Son cœur était serré, et il peinait à respirer, tant le poids immense sur sa cage thoracique était lourd. Pourtant, il posa son genou au sol, et fit signe à Akira – qui s'était redressé, curieux – de s'approcher. Sans trop y réfléchir, le héros l'attrapa entre ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, sous le regard un peu gêné, un peu perplexe, un peu perdu du père d'un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, et dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence il y a quelques jours encore... All Might ne dit rien, ses bras croisés contre son torse, tandis qu'il voyait Hizashi s'avancer ses tremblements à lui étaient bien plus perceptibles, mais il resta discret devant le petit qui s'était mis à pleurer alors que papa 1'endormi était en train de lui expliquer qu'il devait prendre ses affaires et partir. Qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Que c'était compliqué, et qu'il était désolé, et qu'il n'avait pas les bons mots, et _merde, merde, MERDE_.

Peut être qu'il avait envie de hurler de désespoir à son tour. Peut être qu'il avait vraiment _mal_ dedans – il savait que cette histoire n'aurait pas une bonne fin. Il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Mais il se contenta de sourire un peu à l'enfant qui hurlait dans les bras de son géniteur. Le plus grand héros du monde, symbole de la paix, soupira lourdement en les fixant tous les deux.

Peut être qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose, à cet instant. Lui, ou Aizawa, ou Hizashi, ou peu importe. Mais le silence s'abattit dans l'appartement comme un coup de grâce violent, une épine affûtée dans le cœur le même silence que les linguistes avaient, lorsqu'on leur demandait s'il existait un mot pour parler des parents qui perdent leur enfant.

Sans doute que non.

La souffrance est trop grande, pour définir ça avec quelques lettres.

La porte se referma.

Shouta s'effondra, les yeux clos.

Son crétin de compagnon ne fit pas un bruit, en le serrant dans ses bras. Et peu importe les litres d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues : il n'émit pas le moindre son. Il n'y a pas de bonne fréquence pour soulager une douleur aussi grande.

Rien.

 _Rien._

OoO

C'était comme si cette semaine ne s'était pas passée, à quelques détails près. Le bureau condamné par de grandes bandes de scotch marron. Les sandwichs, plus communs, à midi quand l'un des deux avaient la force d'en acheter un. C'était à se demander comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se lever, ne serait-ce qu'exister, en sachant que ce qui était devenu au bout de quelques jours une petite part d'eux se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux, et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Le pire, c'était sans doute le silence. Bien sûr, Shouta préférait le calme, mais cette absence de bruit était le pire des rappels de sa propre impuissance. Bon sang. Les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient, c'étaient les sanglots d'Hizashi, parfois, dans la nuit.

Il le prenait dans ses bras, sans rien dire.

De toute façon, les mots n'existent pas, pour ce genre de situation.

Il n'avait pas été très attentif de ses élèves. A vrai dire, il avait passé sa semaine à leur faire faire des devoirs tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres qu'ils pourraient travailler vissés le cul sur une chaise ainsi, il pouvait s'enfermer dans son sac de couchage et s'étaler au sol. C'était habituel, pour eux et au moins, il ne trahissait pas vraiment sa peine.

Du moins le crut-il sa seconde préférée – ironie, quand tu nous tiens – était semblerait bien plus efficace qu'il ne le pensait. Le vendredi, vers quatorze heures, alors qu'ils devaient reprendre pour deux heures de classe – encore ennuyeuses à mourir – il n'y avait personne dans la salle. _Ah,_ songea-t-il juste. Il envisagea de partir, mais le battant de la classe s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une dizaine de jeunes apprentis héros et des dizaines de gâteaux, des litres de boissons sucrées, et encore des sacs entiers remplis de dessins plus ou moins moches et de cochonneries qu'il appréciait manger sous la couette le dimanche matin.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas l'heure du goûter. »

Tsuyu secoua doucement la tête. Bon sang, elle était _vraiment_ trop perspicace. Efficace et pratique, bien sûr, mais gênante pour un professeur. Elle lui tendit un carnet à la couverture cuivrée et aux bordures de pages dorées, qu'il ouvrit, un peu perplexe.

Un livre d'or.

Signé par tous ses étudiants – et même des anciens, visiblement, à en juger par certains traits un peu maladroits qu'il reconnaissait. Des petits bonhommes plus ou moins réussis, des cœurs, des « courage ! » écrits un peu partout. Il était un peu perplexe de cette soudaine attention, et une autre de ses élèves, armée d'un gâteau visiblement fait main, s'approcha pour visiblement éclairer la situation.

« Ça fait un moment que vous semblez être très triste... Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait vous apporter un petit remontant. Et finalement, toute la classe s'y est mise. Même Katsuki ! »

Ce dernier hurla un baragouin quelconque à propos d'un paquet de mélanges entre cacahuètes et amandes grillées enrobées dans du caramel – le cauchemar de tout bon dentiste, en somme, et de n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué à vrai dire, rien qu'à penser à tous les maux d'estomac que ces petites choses étaient capables de provoquer. Ses élèves ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car c'était au tour du petit protégé d'All Might – et à cette pensée, il sentit sa gorge se serrer encore un peu plus – de s'avancer, la tête un peu basse, mais le regard toujours beaucoup trop déterminé. Il joua avec ses doigts un instant.

« Je... On est beaucoup à penser que c'est à cause de l'histoire du petit garçon qui vous accompagnait, vous et Present Mic. On sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé, mais bon.. Ça a l'air de vous avoir vraiment mis un coup, à tous les deux. »

D'autres élèves commencèrent à s'exciter, en fond, crier çà et là. Il ne sut pas trop comment réagir, pendant une bonne minute au moins, tandis que des éclats de voix et des disputes soi-disant « viriles » éclataient dans la masse d'adolescents agglutinés devant lui. Il se permit alors un sourire, un poil moins effrayant qu'à son habitude.

« Bon, bah. Je suppose qu'on va faire un vendredi goûter. Mais ne vous y habituez pas. Ce n'est pas un vilain qui va vous offrir du cheesecake avec du jus d'orange. Clair ? »

Ils approuvèrent en cœur, avant de s'étaler dans l'entièreté de la classe Momo proposa à qui en voulait bien du thé prestigieux – et délicieux, accessoirement -, Izuku sortit quelques boulettes de riz préparées par sa mère, montrant son index enfermé dans un kilomètre de bandages parce qu'il avait « tenté de prendre un couteau pour l'aider ». Mineta, lui, avait apporté une collection de... Oh, _attendez_ , ce n'était clairement pas de son âge, ça ! Shouta leva les yeux au ciel pour s'approcher de lui, mais fut stoppé par un de ses meilleurs éléments, qui le fixa un instant.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous, M. Aizawa. C'est le minimum que nous puissions faire pour vous remercier de nous sauver chaque fois d'un mauvais pas au risque de votre vie, et pour essayer de vous soulager un peu. Kero-kero. »

Elle s'éloigna à petits pas vers un groupe de gamins qui riaient.

Bon sang.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé raconter ça au petit, en critiquant ces adolescents idiots mais tellement, tellement _bons_. Cette seconde serait exceptionnelle, c'était évident. Mais c'était la première fois que c'était aussi frappant.

Il eut un sourire, et peut-être une larme. Mais juste, peut-être et même si elle avait existé, cette hypothétique larme, il l'aurait essuyée avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer à dévaler sa joue. A défaut, il parlerait de ses étudiants à Hizashi. C'était déjà ça.

OoO

Le weekend fut un peu moins lourd que la semaine. Peut être parce qu'ils avaient discuté, un peu peut être parce qu'ils avaient pu se remettre les idées droites, les yeux dans les orbites, les points sur les « I », et peu importe, il existait beaucoup trop d'expressions pour signifier sa pensée. Dimanche matin, vers onze heures, Shouta était étalé sur son compagnon qui regardait une émission idiote, à la télé. La chambre n'était plus barricadée, mais il n'était pas question de l'ouvrir ou de s'en approcher pour le moment. Peut-être que, quand ça irait un peu mieux, alors peut-être qu'ils évoqueraient la possibilité d'adopter un enfant. Peut-être. Là, c'était trop tôt.

« Hiza- »

Sa voix fut coupée par un sadique qui s'amusait à rester appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnerie. Et qui, visiblement impatient qu'on lui ouvre, commença à frapper à un rythme soutenu le battant de bois. Le brun se redressa en faisant signe à son partenaire de ne pas bouger. Il déverrouilla la porte avec soin, prêt à user de la force si besoin, et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un homme, cheveux foncés et yeux vairons, et sentir la sensation d'un petit corps s'agripper à sa jambe.  
Ok, peut-être que là, il s'était pas retenu à deux cent pour cent.

Hizashi s'était redressé en vitesse, et menaça beaucoup plus d'éclater en sanglots. Il se baissa pour prendre Akira entre ses bras, tendrement. Le père se gratta l'arrière de la tête, et soupira avant de regarder les deux héros en pyjama – ne pas trop en demander, un dimanche matin.

« Je... Je m'appelle Shiki Tomura, je suis votre voisin du dessus, donc... La mère d'Akira ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte ou qu'elle avait accouché, et je ne l'avais plus vue pendant cinq ans. C'est All Might – _en personne! -_ qui m'a appris l'existence de cet enfant, et qu'il était _juste là_. Du coup, uh... Je savais pas trop quoi faire, on va dire, ahah. Il a très mal réagi quand je l'ai pris à la maison, et j'ai jamais su m'occuper des enfants correctement. Et il n'a pas arrêté de réclamer ses deux papas. J'en ai conclu que, peut être, on pouvait faire un petit accord. »

Shouta s'était redressé, serrant le petit excité entre lui et son crétin blond bruyant.

« En fait, euh.. J'ai pensé que le petit pouvait naviguer entre nos deux appartements. Ou que, peut-être, on pouvait trouver des maisons côte à côte. J'aurais bien voulu vous dire que je vous laissais sa garde, mais c'est pas quelque chose dont je suis capable, il reste mon fils malgré tout. Mais, hey, je suppose que c'est aussi un peu le vôtre, du coup, enfin... Voilà. »

Il tremblait un peu de peur, et le brun eut un soupir, avant de faire rentrer l'homme dans l'appartement et l'inviter à s'asseoir. Ils allaient avoir une longue discussion. Mais sa gorge n'était plus serrée. Son cœur allait mieux. Il n'avait plus envie de pleurer, d'un coup, et il sentit la main de son compagnon se glisser sur sa cuisse et la serrer doucement.

Le petit s'était aussi mis à chanter, un peu plus loin.

Le silence n'était plus.

Et ce n'était peut être pas si mal, finalement.

Le dimanche était vraiment sa journée préférée.


End file.
